Inu Yasha Meets the Sailor Scouts
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Well Inu Yasha's language has to explane this rating. It use to be called SailorMoon/InuYasha but i decided after a review to change it.


Inu Yasha was once again mad at Kagome, why did she have to go and see her friend. "Stay here bitch," he said. "What did you call me?" she asked. "Bitch because you are one," he snapped. "SIT" she screamed and stormed off towards the well. She jumped into the well praying that he would not follow her.  
  
She was all in a rush when she got home; she hardly had time to pack. She was stuffing all kinds of things in her pack. She was not even paying attention on what she was pushing into her rather large pack. All of a sudden she stopped her self, she was packing instant Ramen. "Opps," she said putting it back on the shelf, she forgot that she was not going back in time. "Your friend Amy said that she would be waiting for you at the station ok honey?" her mother called to her. "What oh ya that will be great," she said. Finally she was ready to go so she ran out the door calling out her goodbyes; she was already late and did not have time to spare.  
  
At Ray's shrine all the girls aka sailor scouts were discussing the latest news on the negaveirs. They had been unnervingly quite lately which might mean big trouble. All of a sudden Amy jumped, "What is wrong Amy?" Serena asked. "I forgot that an old friend was coming to town today and I told her that I would pick her up from the train station. "Lets go then" Mina said. "Really you guys will come with me?" she asked. "Ya of course" they all said.  
  
Inu Yasha was not a happy camper; Kagome said that she would be gone for a week, which was one week that he could not look for the shards. "Why did she have to go again?" he asked to no one in particular. "To see an old friend," Shippo told him. "Oh ya" he mussed and then he could no longer take it. "I am going after her are you coming?" he said. "No way" the demon replied not wanting to be there when his load of sits came. "Feh" was all Inu Yasha said before he jumped into the well. He quickly put on a hat that he had gotten from Kagome last time he came to her time to hide his ears and put on some sunglasses.  
  
He came out on the other side to see nothing at all. He found her sent right away and took off. He soon was closing in on the train.  
  
Amy was a bit timid waiting for her friend. She had not seen Kagome in over five years and who knows how much she might have changed from then. Then the train stopped. Amy recognized her friend right away and ran to her; she hugged her and said, "Kagome it has been why to long." "Ya I know what you mean I can't remember the last time that we hung out. Amy whoa re your friends?" she asked changing the subject. "Oh these are my friends Serena, Ray, Mina, Leata, and Darien." She said pointing everyone out. "Oh hello my name is Kagome," she introduced herself. Ray felt some weird vibes from her but kept her intact.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped when the train stopped; he hesitantly descended to the ground. He sniffed the air and coughed, this air was disgusting. It was killing him; the smell was causing him a breathing problem. He sat down trying to catch his breath, but it was not use he had to get out of there. He started to run through the crowd, he saw Kagome for a brief moment but then his body refused to take in any more of that air, he ran right past her and leapt into the air before she saw him. He did not go far though, all the air around the train station was bad but when he got far enough away he found a nice tree to rest in.  
  
Ray felt something for a brief moment but then it disappeared. She shot a look at the cat that was being held by Darien and it looked back and nodded. Amy and Kagome however were way too caught up in catching up to even notice. "Why don't you two get all caught up over lunch?" Leata asked. "Oh that would be great," Kagome said.  
  
At lunch while they were talking about her recent excuse for being out of school the building shook. Kagome thought of a demon but the then she realized that Inu Yasha was not here to protect her. She screamed. Amy knew that the girls had to change into the sailor scouts but she needed to know that Kagome was safe. She decided to get her out of there and then come back and become sailor mercury.  
  
Inu Yasha was dreaming when the tree he was in shook. "What the hell," he said looking around, and then he sensed a demon. "Kagome" He gasped. He took off into the air trying not to breath, he soon found them both.  
  
Kagome was leaving when she felt Inu Yasha's presence, "No way," she whispered and ran back in the direction of the demon. When she got there she saw a group of girls in short skirts and a man in a tuxedo. They were fighting a demon and they were not winning. Then she saw Inu Yasha in the air, "Help," She called out. Inu Yasha heard her with his sensitive hearing and came down out of his mid air flight. He saw the demon and got ready to fight. Unfortunately for Kagome she got the demon's attention. He turned towards her and fired something at her. She closed her eyes preparing to die but instead she felt nothing. She cracked open her eyes to see Inu Yasha take the blow full, and then he collapsed. "Inu Yasha" she cried falling at his side and lifting up his head. One good thing that came out of the situation was that Kagome's distraction gave the sailor scouts a long enough delay to power up an attack that killed the demon.  
  
Then they rushed to Kagome and her friend. "Is he . . ." Serena started but Ray covered her mouth, she knew that if he was human he would be dead from taking that attack. Kagome shock her head no, "He is alive but he is hurt badly," she cried. They looked at him in shock, didn't he have white hair a few minutes and now he had black. Kagome looked up at the moon; there was none, it was a new moon. "No . . ." she gasped. She now knew that if they did not help him soon, then he would surly die. The man wearing the tuxedo knelt down next to her and place his hand on the boys neck hoping to find a pulse, he did but it was getting slower.  
  
Then Kagome looked around and got a good look at the girls and the guy, "Amy why are you wearing a weird skirt along with all of your other friends?" Kagome said finally taking her eyes off of Inu Yasha, "But how did you know I mean no one has ever been able to tell that it was us?" Amy asked. "You all carry the same battle ki." She said plainly. "Oh" they said. "Let's get him back to my place," Darien said. "Ok" they all said, Darien picked up Inu Yasha and ran off in the direction of his apartment.  
  
They arrived in about ten minutes and by then you could hardly tell that Inu Yasha was really a demon most of the month. Darien had taken him into his room and shut the door, which left the girls to pry at her about the young man that saved her life. "So where did he come from, who he is, how can he still be alive after the blow he took, where did you two meet?" the questions kept coming, they put her right to sleep. "Hmm guess that she was tired," Serena said laughing a bit. "What is so funny?" Ray asked. "Well it is normally me who falls asleep," and with that they all started to laugh.  
  
Soon Darien came out of his room, "Well?" the girls asked. "Well he has quite a few broken ribs and he is breathing irregularly but other that that I think that he might be able to make. It all rests on tonight tonight is critical." He said with a remorseful sounding voice. "Don't worry you did your best," Serena said trying to make him feel better. "I am going to watch over him tonight, why don't you get some sleep girls?" he said walking back to his room.  
  
Around one in the morning Kagome woke up and looked around, this place was strange to her but then she remembered where she was and why. Inu Yasha, she had to find him. She quietly got up and looked around the house. She came to a door and opened it; there was Inu Yasha on a bed in his human form and Darien asleep at his side. Kagome went over to him and place a hand on his forehead. He felt a bit to warm to her so she went out on search of a thermometer. She knew that since he was human he should have a human temperature.  
  
Kagome took the little stick out of his mouth, "106.5," she screamed which jolted Darien awake. "Huh?" he asked. "Darien Inu Yasha's Temperature is 106.5!" she screamed. "Ok Kagome calm down, it is ok, he will be fine, get me a cold compress ok?" he asked returning to Inu Yasha's side. Then he ran out and got a book called "Medical remedies" Kagome came back and placed it on Inu Yasha's forehead, how can he be so sick? "Darien what kind of demon was that?" she asked. "Darien looked up and her and said, "We don't know it is unlike anything that I have fought against before," he said. Kagome looked down; she did not know if it had poisoned Inu Yasha but she thought that he could fight things like that in his human form, he had with the spiders. She was hopping that he would be back to his arrogant self tomorrow. She lay down next to him and placed her head next to his and fell asleep.  
  
She jolted awake again that night, she had a dream that reminded her of Inu Yasha's condition and thought of the fact that if he in fact survived the night his ears and eyes will come back. She placed a hat on his sweating head and hoped no one would notice his eyes. She fell asleep once again now not worried about much and finally got to finish her rest. Darien had also found sleep, he was not sure that Inu Yasha would survive but he did his best.  
  
Inu Yasha stirred awake the next morning before everyone, once his demonic genes took over again his body started to heal in super speed. He looked over to see Kagome sleeping, he forced a smile even though his chest hurt, and she looked like an angel. He was hoping no one would notice that he was a demon or the fact that his hair changed. He had no time to worry about that, where was he? He looked around but the only thing that was familiar was the horrible stench of the air. He looked at the guy that was next to the bed, he had the same smell as one of those people trying to fight the demon last nigh. He shot up in bed, where was that demon? He clutched his chest for the fiery hot pain was now shooting up his chest. With all of his moving Kagome had woken up, "Inu Yasha you are ok!" she yelled. "Ya of course woman why wouldn't I be?" he said but then the pain returned. "Inu Yasha lay back down your ribs are broken." She warned. "Well that would explain the pain that I am feeling," he mumbled. "Inu Yasha you are in pain?" Kagome asked a hint of concern in her voice. He did not mean to say that out loud. "Well ya a bit you could say but don't worry I will be fine," he said trying to cover up for himself.  
  
Then Darien woke up, "Oh you should not be up yet you were hit really hard yesterday. Then the girls came in, "Oh Kagome that's were you went last night," Amy said looking as if a big burden had just been lifted off of her. Kagome felt Inu Yasha's head to see if his fever had gone down; it felt almost the same temp. She once again took the little stick and told him to open up. "Why?" he asked. "Because I wanted to take your temperature because you feel incredibly warm and you had a fever last night," she said. "Oh," he said opening up. She told him to sit still why it read his temperature, when she took it out it read 103.5. "You still have a fever," she said. "Damn," he muttered and laid back down obviously exhausted from all the moving that he did. Just then the door bell rang. "I got it," Ray said happy to get out of that room. "Oh hi Rini," she said letting Serena's daughter pass. "Do you know where meat-ball head is she did not come home last night?" she asked. "Sorry Kido we had some trouble last night and I slept here," Serena's voice was heard from Darien's room.  
  
Meanwhile Inu Yasha was trying to get some sleep but the guy was redoing his bandages and he was not the gentlest person lets just say. Kagome held Inu Yasha's hand and let him squeeze it. "Darien can you be a little gentler?" she asked. "Oh sorry," he said letting up a bit. Soon Inu Yasha found sleep though. It was of course at that time that Rini decided to come in yelling. Inu Yasha was once again jolted out of sleep by the small child's yells. He held his ears, "What is with the yelling!" he screamed.  
  
She looked at the strange man and then asked, "Is he a good guy?" "Yes Rini but he was trying to sleep I think," Amy said. "Oh he, he sorry man," she said and then left. Inu Yasha went to go and massage his ears but felt something against it, "It's a hat Inu Yasha, to hide your ears," Kagome whispered to him. He nodded and once again tried to get some sleep. This time he was waken by a tight pull to his ribs, a few colorful words escaped his mouth and Kagome had to restrain herself from sitting him but soon it was over. Kagome stayed with Inu Yasha until he fell asleep.  
  
Kagome excited Darien's room to the room where all the other people were. "So Kagome going to tell us who he is?" Amy asked. "Well his name is Inu Yasha and he is a friend from the shrine." She said trying to be as truthful to her friend as possible. "Really and why does his hair change colors?" Ray asked thinking that all that Kagome was saying was a lie. "Well I do not know what you are talking about, his hair is always white," she said trying to cover up. "Ya well we will see tonight won't we?" she said. "Ya fine but I can assure you that it will stay white," Kagome said getting a little angry that they did not believe her. "Ya sure we will see won't we," Ray yelled back.  
  
Inu Yasha was jolted awake by a pain in his chest and screaming from outside the door. He made a mental note to keep his language in check and got up. He ignored the pain that he was feeling and opened the door. "Excuse me trying to sleep in here," he said anger clearly in his voice. "Inu Yasha what are you doing out of bed?" Kagome asked. "Well you people make it entirely too hard to sleep with all the yelling that you are doing," he said clenching his teeth together so not to show the pain that he was feeling, however Kagome saw right through it. "Come on Inu Yasha lets go back to bed, you need to stay off your feet for a little while," she said leading him away from the group.  
  
She sat him down on the bed and said, "What the hell do you think you are doing, do you want to die before we collect all the shards?" she said firmly. "No but I do not want to just sit here and wait for another demon to kill you," he said. Kagome saw that he meant good but just couldn't say that he wanted to protect her. "Do you know what kind of demon that was?" she asked trying to change the subject. "Not a clue I did not get a good enough look at him," Inu Yasha said. "Damn," he heard Kagome mutter. "Try to get some sleep Inu Yasha, you and I both know that you need it," Kagome said pushing him back down on the bed.  
  
Inu Yasha slept for the rest of the day, by the time that he woke up he was starving. He stumbled out of bed, not caring if he showed weakness in front of the weird group of people. He stumbled in what he looked like a kitchen and looked around for some instant Raman. He found some was started to cook it. The hat that Kagome had put on him was really itchy and Inu Yasha did not find any harm in taking it off, he did not see anyone around. He did and got to scratch his ears a bit. He felt someone pat his ears; he spun around to find that noisy little girl from before. "Shit," he muttered. "What did you say was it a bad word?" the little girl asked entirely way too many questions.  
  
Just then he heard a scream, it was so loud it brought him down to his knees holding his ears. The little girl, what did they call her Rini, came down with him. He turned to find the one with long blond hair screaming waking everyone in the house and making him extremely dizzy. "Serena!" Rini yelled which was a little overboard on the Inu ears. Inu Yasha passed out and Serena stopped screaming, Darien came running in with Kagome, Amy, Leata, Mina, and Ray close behind. "What is wrong?" he yelled. "Look at what Serena's big mouth did to him," Mina said from behind Darien. She was pointing to the now unconscious Inu Yasha. Kagome pushed them aside and went to go see Inu Yasha, "Wake up!" she said to him, he opened his eyes a little bit, "Man they are a loud group of bitches," he said before he was out again. "What did he call us?" Ray screamed from the back of the group. "A well he has a bad temper," she said trying to hide his ears. Unfortunately Darien got a good look at his ears and said, "What the hell is on head?" Kagome took a deep breath, "He is a dog demon," she said.  
  
It took and hour to explain, "So he is a demon, then he has to be gotten rid of," Ray yelled. "No!" Kagome said and put herself between Inu Yasha's motionless body and Ray's. "Kagome please get out of the way," Amy said not wanting to see her friend get hurt but knew that Inu Yasha was not safe if he was a demon. "No Amy he has saved my life more times than I can count, there is no way that I am going to let you do this to him," she said, she could feel the moisture in her eyes. It was at that time that Inu Yasha chose to wake up. "Kagome what the hell is going on here," he asked. "Watch out Kagome he is awake," Mina screamed. "I know that and I also know that he will not hurt me!" she screamed back. Now Inu Yasha was confused, "why do they think that I will hurt you Kagome?" he asked. "Well because they are a demon, they are jumping to conclusions," she said.  
  
It all started to become clear for Rini, "Hay guys I think that he is safe, remember when loud mouth over there walked in and started screaming, he had a chance to kill me before she did so and he didn't, I even got to pet his ears," she said. Rini started to walk towards Inu Yasha, "Ray how did he get these wounds?" she asked. "He jumped in front of Kagome and got hit by some blast," she said. "Ok and Leata, how many evil people that you have fought have saved our lives?" she asked. "None" Leata said seeing where she was going with all of this. "And finally Luna how many bad guys that you have ever met have ever risked there lives to save someone," she said now standing next to Kagome. "Well I would have to say none," she said. Now Amy also saw what Rini was trying to say and joined her next to Kagome. "You can't be buying all of this can you?" Ray said.  
  
Kagome turned around and helped Inu Yasha up, "Are you feeling ok?" she asked. "A bit dizzy but ok," he said smiling and steadying on his feet. He looked at Ray and said, "You think that I will hurt Kagome?" Ray wasn't listening and had already started saying, "Mars crystal power" she had started her transformation. Inu Yasha watched as she changed into a girl in a short red skirt. "Mars fire sniper," she said forming a flaming arrow headed strait for the three girls and Inu Yasha. "No . . ." Inu Yasha said pushing all the girls out of the way and onto the ground. The fire arrow hit Darien's couch and set it to flames. "Ray!" he yelled. The girls ran away from the flaming couch but Inu Yasha did not he ran into the kitchen and pulled off his outer kimono and filled it with water. Then he ran back to the couch and threw it over it, extinguishing the flame. All of the girls and Darien looked over at Ray, she looked angry. "You have all lost you sense of fighting, he has the ability to kill all of us with a blink of an eye," she yelled. Inu Yasha winced, she was right; he had a number of times.  
  
It took him a few minutes but he finally noticed something, there was a shard in her arm. "What the hell, Kagome a shard is controlling her," he yelled. Kagome started to hand out orders, "Get that shard!" They all ran at her but it was Inu Yasha who got the shard out of her wrist. She was out like a light after he did; the shard was her power source. Darien put her on the couch to let her rest, Inu Yasha handed the shard to Kagome who put it away. More explanations came then.  
  
An hour later all of the Sailor scouts were all filled in even Ray, who had woken up in the middle so they had to start over. Rini thought that it was cool, "So you are like half dog and half human, right?" she said. "Well sort of," he said and now that he thought about it he was almost. Inu Yasha liked this girl, she reminded him of his mother, and she was so gentle when she petted his ears. The rest of the girls still worried him; they did not like him that much. He absently yawned, "Are you tired dog-boy?" Ray asked anger clearly in her voice. Inu Yasha's blood boiled. No one was allowed to call him that but his very annoying brother. "Inu Yasha are you going to stay for a while?" Rini asked. "Well kiddo it would seem as if he is not really wanted here, he is well let's just say not trustable," Serena said. "That is ok I can sleep anywhere, I will just find a nice tree to sleep in, that always suits me well," he said patting her on the head. She giggled and patted him back, "Stop that tickles!" Inu Yasha said. 


End file.
